Night Love
by Autumn Webster
Summary: THIS IS A COMPANION STORY. It's a companion to Slowly But Surely In Love and I highly recommend you read it first. It's a Spamano fanfiction and this is the smut addition chapter that I decided not to add into the actual story. Thank you for your time, this is a lemon!


**Like I said in the description, this IS a companion story! This goes along with the Spamano fanfiction Slowly But Surely In Love. I really do highly recommend that you read the actual story before you read this insert. In the fanfic, Antonio is mute for those of you who won't heed my advice. So if you don't like that, well, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Antonio kicked the door shut with his foot, his lips still connected with Lovino's. He laid the smaller Italian on the bed, crawling on top of him. Their lips never parted as Toni slipped his hand under Lovino's shirt. They finally had to break the kiss to get Lovi's shirt off, Antonio sitting up to slip his off as well.

He was straddling Lovino, glancing down at the one that he loved. Even now, with their first time, he still couldn't contain the pure love he felt for the younger. Toni leaned back down to connect their lips again in a passionate kiss, loving the moan Lovi let out as their tongues twirled and danced together.

Antonio's hands trailed down Lovino's sides to his waist, beginning to pull down Lovi's pants and boxers. His lips moved down to Lovino's neck and he licked and sucked on different patches of skin as he pulled off the other's remaining clothing. Smirking to himself, Antonio licked along his lover's collarbone, drawing out a breathless moan from him.

Antonio couldn't stop his hands from traveling all over Lovi's body, his hands narrowly avoiding those parts he knew Lovino needed it most. Lovino was usually the difficult one, and Toni thought it was only fair that he got to tease the tease for once. He slipped off his own clothes, tossing them into the floor with the rest of the discarded material. Now that they were both revealed, Antonio sat up again to take in all of Lovino.

Said person was staring up at him with those amber-green eyes full of lust and want, making Antonio want him even more. He moved back, getting off of Lovino, which made the Italian shoot him a questioning look. That is, until he felt the Spaniard's lips on his ankle. Antonio had lifted Lovino's leg up and was now trailing butterfly kisses up his leg, moving between Lovi's legs again as he progressed. He felt the Italian shudder and moan softly as Toni licked and kissed along his inner thigh.

"A-An..tonio.." Lovino moaned out as the Spaniard's lips never faltered, coming closer and closer to where he ached to be touched. He whimpered when Toni moved away when he came oh so close to where he wanted. "Please.. Don't stop!"

Antonio smirked, leaning his head down again to lick slowly and teasingly up Lovino's member. He gripped onto Lovi's hips gently to keep him from moving as he sucked on the Italian's tip gently. He was surprised when he felt Lovino shift slightly and then he pulled away, glancing at the bottle of lube that had landed on the bed near them.

"Don't be such a goddamn tease," Lovi growled, his voice deeper and his eyes dark with that wanting emotion, making Antonio shudder a bit. Toni quickly popped the bottle open and squirted some of the fluid onto his fingers, making sure to get them thoroughly coated. He then took his position on top of Lovino, kissing up his chest and neck as he slipped in one finger.

Lovino gasped beneath him as Antonio curled and twisted the finger, driving it in deep. Toni knew it probably hurt his poor love, so he nipped and sucked at the sweet spot on his neck to take his mind off of it. Thrusting the finger slowly, he pressed against Lovino's walls, searching for that special spot.

After the first loud moan left Lovi's lips, Antonio slipped in a second finger. "H-Haah.. Ah~!" Toni loved the sounds that escaped the usually so difficult Italian, which encouraged him to thrust his fingers faster and angle them differently in hopes of finding his sweet spot. He knew he'd found it when Lovi arched, his back almost completely off of the bed as he let out a loud, unrestrained moan of pure pleasure.

Instead of thrusting to hit that same spot even faster, Antonio stopped thrusting completely. He rubbed against his sweet spot, pressing down on it harder. Lovino's moans and noises got more sloppy as his mouth hung open, Toni pressing against it and massaging it harder. Soon, Lovi was a panting and drooling mess beneath him, unable to form a coherent thought.

Antonio slipped in a third finger when he was happy with the result, stretching the smaller. After a few more moments, he pulled his fingers out, spreading Lovino's legs more before positioning himself at his entrance. 'Are you ready?' Antonio signed for the first time, getting a bit nervous now. He didn't want to hurt his cute little Italian, even if it was just for a few moments.

"Yes," Lovino replied without hesitation, looking up at Antonio with his eyes a mixing bowl of emotions. There was, of course, lust, but there was love, excitement, and yet a trace of fear. "P-Please."

Antonio pushed in very slowly, feeling terrible as he watched Lovino bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut at the feeling. As soon as he was in all the way, he stopped moving, waiting for the signal. When it came, after a few minutes, he pulled out just as slowly, setting the pace.

It wasn't long before Lovi started to enjoy it, moaning softly with the thrusts. "Faster, Antonio~" He said, the slow pace the Spaniard had set beginning to become too slow for his liking. Antonio complied, going faster as he trailed kisses along the Italian's collarbone.

He increased the pace more, pushing in harder and aiming for Lovino's sweet spot as requested by the moaning Italian beneath him. Antonio rammed into his spot, making Lovi dig his nails into Toni's shoulders and cry out. Antonio lifted Lovino's hips a bit to delve in deeper, making his lover scream his name louder, begging him to keep going, to not stop.

Antonio complied eagerly, nearing his edge. He reached between their bodies, pumping Lovino's length in time with his fast pace, which only made Lovi moan even louder, clutching tightly to the sheets in one hand and Antonio's shoulder with the other. His head was thrown back and his body rocked with every one of Toni's thrusts into him. "I-I'm going to..." He trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

The two of them released almost simultaneously, Lovino on their chests and spurting some onto the sheets, while Antonio just shot his straight into Lovi. They were both panting heavily as Antonio pulled out slowly, laying next to the Italian and pulling him close. Lovino fell asleep almost immediately, snuggled into Toni's side. Antonio followed, both of them in a blissful sleep.


End file.
